This program plans to develop a drug delivery system that provides maximum drug exposure and suppress residual human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)* in the brain and tissues of central nervous system (CNS). The advent of highly active antiretroviral combination drug therapies (HAART) has reduced plasma virus concentration to undetectable level and has extended life-expectancy in HIV+ subjects. However, residual virus in the CNS tissues, experiencing limited drug exposure is related to neuroAIDS disease progression. In collaboration with University of Washington, Impel NeuroPharma has developed a novel technology that will overcome limited CNS drug access thereby allowing a maximum drug exposure and viral suppression. Instead of depositing drugs to nasal cells (achieved with traditional nasal delivery devices), this technology deposits drugs in olfactory cells and provides direct access to the brain and CNS, thereby improving the efficiency of CNS delivery. The proposed UW collaboration will allow Impel to further optimize and develop this device for delivery of anti-HIV drugs into the brain and CNS and evaluating it in appropriate animal models. We envisioned that this product will be used to suppress virus in the CNS as an adjunct to the current oral HARRT, which are effective for suppressing HIV in blood. [*Abbreviation list is enclosed at the end of references] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed University of Washington collaborative research will allow Impel NeuroPharma, Inc to further optimize and develop this device for delivery of anti-HIV drugs into the brain and CNS and evaluating it in appropriate preclinical models. We envisioned that this product will be used to suppress virus in the CNS as an adjunct to the current oral HARRT, which are effective for suppressing HIV in blood.